


hey baby, swing that ass over

by turnip (calculus)



Series: sext: are you listening [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: Oral fixation: Wonwoo's biggest downfall. Or, Soonyoung tries to do work, but Wonwoo just wants toeat.





	hey baby, swing that ass over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transit (dollyeo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts), [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts), [thelaziesthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/gifts).



> when the ''''''adult supervision'''''' gc won't Chill TF Out and let u live

Wonwoo has a lot of favorites when it comes to Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiling at him, Soonyoung laughing at him, Soonyoung with blushing cheeks whenever something really gets him—it all ranks in Wonwoo’s top faves. But, this transcends that entirely.

He lays on his belly in the unmade mess of their bed, blankets pillowed underneath him for better support, as he scribbles in his notebook, mouth pursed in deep thought. Soonyoung’s shirt, a flimsy white t-shirt a size too big and probably stolen from Mingyu’s pile of clothes, rests just barely over the curve of his ass, but Wonwoo’s attention is fixated on the shorts.

Those goddamn booty shorts, hugging muscle and plump flesh in a cradle of black fabric, accenting the thick thighs on display—Wonwoo doesn’t know whether to send a prayer to whoever’s listening or a goddamn curse. Soonyoung shifts, oblivious to Wonwoo’s intent eyes, and the fabric bunches, pulling tight over his ass cheeks, like an unsaid invitation to come and touch.

And, Wonwoo is but a weak man.

He tosses his briefcase to the side, toes off his socks, and climbs onto the bed, dipping the mattress with his weight. Soonyoung looks over his shoulder with a startled noise, and then smiles distractedly.

“You’re back home late today,” he says casually, like Wonwoo isn’t completely consumed with the desire to litter his pale skin with bites. Wonwoo hums and runs a hand down his back, pressing up behind to kiss him gently on the cheek. “Mm, how was work?”

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” Wonwoo murmurs, softly brushing his lips over the slip of Soonyoung’s ears and down his neck. “Go back to what you were doing, hm?”

“Are you being a pervert again?” Soonyoung asks, dry and amused, but spreads his legs so that Wonwoo can sit comfortably between them. “You know I’m actually busy here, right? I don’t have time for your shenanigans right now.”

“That’s why I said to keep working. I’ll take care of everything,” Wonwoo promises with a dirty smile, and Soonyoung hitches a breath. He doesn’t wait for Soonyoung to turn back, just lets his hands drag down to the siren call of Soonyoung’s glorious ass, and squeezes with a sigh of intense satisfaction.

“W-Wonwoo, please—“ Soonyoung stutters, muscles clenching, and Wonwoo bends down to bite a perfect circle in the center of one cheek, mouthing fabric and firm flesh. Soonyoung squeaks, and Wonwoo grins, peppering his ass with light bites before dragging his lips down to the exposed flesh of his glorious thighs. He sucks a light kiss into the sensitive skin of Soonyoung’s inner thigh, spreading his legs out even more for better access, and watches as Soonyoung gasps above, muscles straining to close around his head.

“Ah-ah-ah, keep still, Soonyoungie,” Wonwoo sings, relishing in the grumbling whine that Soonyoung responds with, and curls his fingertips into the underside of his knees for a better grip.

“You have the worst oral fixation, I swear to god,” Soonyoung complains, but he stills anyway, shivering when Wonwoo drags his tongue slow and languid up the side of his inner thigh before following it with a teasing whisper of air. “Oh, god, please, you know I’m ticklish—“

“You’re awfully chatty for someone who’s supposed to be working,” Wonwoo says pointedly, and Soonyoung huffs, moving his foot around to give him a small kick. He pinches Soonyoung in retaliation. “Back to planning choreography with you.”

He waits a beat before Soonyoung rolls his eyes and turns back with a huff, and then bends down to nip sharply at him, ignoring the outraged squeak from Soonyoung. Then, without warning, he presses fingers right up Soonyoung’s hole, circling around the area with strong strokes, the fabric of Soonyoung’s shorts so thin that it just gives so easily under the pressure.

“Oh holy f—“

Wonwoo doesn’t give Soonyoung time to breathe, following his fingers with his tongue, wetting fabric and mouthing his hole with deliberate flat stripes of his tongue, and Soonyoung whines deliciously, thrusting his ass back for Wonwoo to go deeper.

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god—“

The shorts are getting wet and clinging now, the circle of damp fabric spreading wider and wider as Wonwoo goes over it meticulously, and the sound of Soonyoung’s breaths getting faster and faster just makes Wonwoo want to destroy him completely. He rips the shorts off finally, a single pull down exposing the mountains of unblemished skin and ripe cheeks, and Wonwoo licks his lips before diving in.


End file.
